Loaded Gun
by d3bonair
Summary: Sam/Castiel - CHAPTERFIC. Sam's unsure of his new feelings for Castiel. I have no idea how else to summarize it, I'm sorry. BUT BE WARNED, THIS WILL NOT BE HAPPY


**Title:** _Loaded Gun_

**Pairings: **_Sammy/Castiel_

**Chapter Rating: **_Hard R - smut_

**Word Count:** _5,639_

**A.N: **_This was going to be an extremely long One-Shot, but I realized I couldn't fit all the emotions that I wanted into just one piece without it being over 20 pages long. So, I settled for a chapterfic. Which this is the first installment, second will come quickly seeing how I have it written already. **this is unbeta'd**. and my apologies for any misspellings, mistakes, wrong word usage - whatever. It's all my fault and if ya'll don't want to see them, then you should _really_ PM me and let me know if you're available to be my SPN beta, I would greatly appreciate it._

**And of course, this is for my bbygirl Lyn, who I love dearly~

* * *

**

Sam slouched his shoulders and rested his elbows on his knees as he sat down slowly in the old wooden chair in the damp motel room. He could feel Castiel's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. The atmosphere in the room had changed drastically and Sam suddenly felt uneasy. He wished he had never called the angel to him.

"What do you need?" Castiel's thick voice filled the room and Sam shifted uncomfortably, keeping his back turned to the other. When Sam didn't answer, Castiel cleared his throat loudly, and Sam could hear the soft footsteps belonging to the other worldly creature growing closer, "Sam?"

The faint feel of fingers landed on Sam's shoulder and he jumped reflexively, sucking in a sharp gasp of air. He felt exposed, completely and utterly exposed. He didn't want the angel here with him anymore, he didn't want to talk to him. He wanted to ignore every feeling that ever coursed his body and forget that Castiel even existed. But, Sam couldn't ignore the other man, he couldn't bring himself to be stubborn. After all, he _did_ call him and the angel actually had come this time,

"I just don't want to be alone." Sam replied pathetically. He winced at the sound of his voice cracking. When had he become so weak?

"Where is Dean?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, his back still facing the other, and hung his head low. But, Sam knew where Dean was. Dean had asked him if he wanted to go out for a few drinks that night and Sam had said no, he wanted to stay in because he didn't feel well and when Dean had asked why, Sam had nothing to say.

He couldn't tell his brother about the dreams that had been harassing him lately. The dreams of Dean's angel doing things angelic men would never think of doing. Dean had left without saying another word and Sam took the opportunity to call Castiel, but he no longer cared for company.

The hand on his shoulder was soon gone and the room turned eerily quiet. _Maybe he left_, Sam thought hopefully, turning around to check.

Castiel stood no more than 2 feet away from him, a solemn look on his face. The angel tilted his head, his blue eyes filled to the brim with confusion and Sam's heart sank, "What is wrong with you?" Castiel whispered, reaching a hand out to brush against Sam's face, "You look ill."

Sam sighed deeply, subconsciously leaning into the angels touch. He allowed his eyes to close, "Thanks for noticing." He shot back halfheartedly.

Castiel delicately ran his fingers over Sam's jaw, almost lovingly, and the young Winchester cursed himself silently for allowing his emotions to get the best of him.

"You must have called me for a greater reason than company."

Sam opened his eyes lazily and stared up at the man towering over him, "No. That's it." He whispered. The angel once again cocked his head to the side and Sam felt as if he could see through his lie. He could see right down to his soul, through the core of emotions and Sam wanted nothing more than for those eyes to leave him. "You can go." He said weakly, not sure if he meant it or not, "I know you have other things to do."

"You are hurt." The angel snapped suddenly, his hand leaving Sam's face to run through the brown locks of hair, "You feel pain. Don't you?"

Sam cleared his throat loudly, shifting in his position. Castiel had caught him off guard. What the hell was he talking about? "No, Cas, I'm not hurt at all. See?" Sam put his arms out and shook them lightly to prove his point.

Castiel only shook his head, his hand continuing to roam through Sam's hair, "Not physically."

Sam felt his throat close and his eyes widen. Thoughts of how the angel knew this put Sam in a daze. Could he actually see into Sam? Could Castiel _feel_ what Sam felt? The idea made the Winchester shudder. Maybe he wasn't safe in his thoughts.

"I'm okay, Cas." He replied hesitantly, pulling the others' hand out of his hair, "Go. I'm fine."

Castiel stood still, his eyes still studying Sam, who was now looking towards the ground with false interest.

Sam counted the stains that littered the sickly blue carpet, there were four near his feet. He wondered vaguely how they had gotten there. Was it blood? Had a drunk man gotten into an argument with his wife and ended up spilling his drink? Maybe it was a child. Maybe a little kid had been-

"Please don't ignore me." Sam snapped his attention from the stains and glued his vision to the sad blue eyes before him, "I came when you called. Now I am here. For no reason?" Sam could feel a tinge of guilt lace his body and he quickly shook his head towards the angel,

"No, no, Cas. I just...felt alone," The weakness was back and it was overtaking Sam's voice, "and you were the first person I thought of."

Castiel nodded in comprehension, sticking his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, "Well, Sam, I am here and I will gladly keep you company."

Sam couldn't ignore the small spark of delight that spiked in his stomach. A smile played on his lips as he rose from the wooden chair with a loud _creak_. "Thanks, man." He mumbled, tapping his fist against Castiel's forearm, which in return sent the angel wavering on his feet.

Castiel only nodded again and walked towards the worn mattress Sam had claimed as his own earlier that day, and sat down.

Sam couldn't help but notice how small Castiel seemed, so out of place. Sam had never been alone with the angel for more than a few minutes before Dean would come barging in or another out of world creature. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his mind was swiped clean.

The silence that engulfed the room seemed to drag on for hours. Hell, maybe it _had_ been hours, Sam wasn't sure. He was too busy thinking of what the _angel_ could possibly be thinking. Maybe he knew Sam's feelings towards him? Maybe he could sense them? The thought sent Sam into a small panic and he slowly began pacing the carpet, trying to turn his mind back to the stains. Or maybe to Dean. Sam could think about Dean. Wonder where his big brother was, maybe Castiel will just get bored and leave. Sam could only hope, but at the same time Sam silently begged for the angel to never go back to heaven. He wanted to keep the perfect creature here with him for as long as he could.

Figures. Sam could never decide on one thing. His mind wanted Castiel gone, but every other aspect of him wanted the angel to stay.

"Sam?" Castiel's rough voice shot Sam from his thoughts and made the brother instantly halt in his footsteps, "Could you tell me what is bothering you?"

Sam rubbed a hand down the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very young. His palms were sweaty and his mouth might as well have been filled with cotton balls, "Uh, nothing, Cas. I already told you-"

"Do not lie to me, Sam."

Castiel's steel blue eyes bore into Sam's own and now, Sam felt a whole 4 feet tall. There was no denying that the angel was outlandishly intimidating, no matter how naïve he seemed.

"I don't know, Cas. I just feel...empty." _Empty?_ Did he really just say _empty_? Sam winced at his response and slumped his shoulders forward, "Ya know, just forget about it, Cas, it's nothing important." Sam turned around on his heels in an attempt to look away from the accusing eyes, but was faced with Castiel once again.

_Freakin' angels_, Sam thought to himself as he averted his eyes from the others.

"Sam, you're worrying me."

Sam couldn't help but scoff, "_Worrying_ you? How can I be worrying you? You're an angel, you guys don't worry about shit." The hatefulness that laced his words made Sam instantly regret opening his mouth.

Castiel hardened his gaze and stepped closer to the hunter, "I may not care much for humanity, but I care for you and your brother. You two are the only reasons I have not returned home." The urgency in Cas' voice sent Sam into a startled daze, "Believe me when I say I am worried, Sam Winchester, I am not here to listen to you-"

Sam 's ears had shut out the angels voice and the only thing Sam could concentrate on were the slightly chapped lips in front of him. He watched them move, forming words and carrying out every syllable. He was unaware of his bodies reaction to the sight and soon his eyes fell shut, his body leaned forward and he felt those lips beneath his own. All movement in them had ceased. His mouth grew a mind of it's own as it worked against the unresponsive one mirroring him. His lips glided slowly and gently against the angels and Sam couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Does this...bring you comfort?" Cas mumbled against Sam's moving mouth and all Sam could do was nod. He moved his arms from his sides and wrapped them around Castiel's thin frame. A jolt of desire coursed through Sam's body as he felt the other set of lips begin to copy his motions. Castiel's mouth moved timidly and slowly, trying its best to keep up with Sam's, whose own kisses had deepened.

Sam pulled Castiel's body closer to him own, "Put your arms around me." He ordered lightly, turning and pushing Castiel towards the mattress he had been sitting on only minutes prior. The angel obeyed without hesitation and tightly tangled his arms clumsily around Sam's waist.

Castiel groaned in surprise as the back of his knees hit the bed, sending the two men toppling down onto the musty sheets. Their kiss didn't break, even as Sam gripped the other by the hips and carried him to lay in the center of the abused bed.

"Will this...make you better?" Castiel asked softly as soon as Sam had unlatched their lips.

The younger brother littered the angel's jaw with gentle kisses, "Yeah, Cas, it will." He answered honestly, nuzzling his face into the hollow of Castiel's neck, "It really will."

Castiel made a content noise in the back of his throat and Sam felt the angel relax under his body. Sam couldn't believe that he was really allowing the hunter to do this. Surely he knew this was wrong. Not only was it adultery, but with another man. Sam felt the guilt return and suddenly he felt this wasn't going to help at all. He shouldn't bring Castiel down with him. But, all traces of regret slipped Sam's mind as he felt Cas run a hand up the back of his neck to rest in his hair,

"It does not seem like this is helping you." The angelic voice purred against Sam's ear, sending chills up his spine, "You're still very tense."

"Doesn't this feel wrong to you?" Sam questioned, keeping his voice low. Maybe Castiel wouldn't hear him.

"No."

"_No_?" Sam spat out, unable to keep his voice from rising, "What do you mean _no_?" Sam rose himself to hover over the other man and he hastily searched Castiel's calm eyes.

"What do you not understand?" Cas tilted his head and allowed his arms to go slack around Sam's body, "By 'no' I mean-"

"No, I know what you mean, Cas."

"Then...what is it?"

Sam paused for a minute, he wasn't sure _what_ it was, actually. He couldn't make himself believe that an angel, _Dean's_ angel for that matter, didn't see anything wrong with being intimate with another man. A man with demon blood in his body.

Castiel's grip returned on Sam as he raised his head off of the mattress trying to press his lips back against the hunters'. When he came back unsuccessful he let out an exasperated sigh and brought a hand to his forehead, "Sam, I do not know what you want. If this isn't it, then please-"

"No...it is."

"Can you just make up your mind?"

Sam smiled softly at the annoyance in Castiel's voice. It was remembrance that the angel wasn't incapable of emotion, "I'm sorry."

Sam quickly resumed his place on the angels mouth when he threatened to say more and was overjoyed when he kissed back vigorously. He shifted himself off of Castiel, careful not to break contact as he laid next to him, running his hand down the small body. He rested his hand on the waist of the others' slacks and felt the tension return in the frame below his fingers. Slowly, he flicked the metal clasp open and slid the zipper down.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked hoarsely, breaking his mouth away. Sam ignored the alarm in the others voice and continued sinking his hand beneath the fabric,

"Shh." He whispered, nudging his nose under Castiel's jaw, "Just close your eyes and focus on my hand."

"What are you going t-" Castiel gasped softly as Sam's hand closed around his length, "Sam?"

The hunter locked his blue eyes with the others and smiled, "Close your eyes, Cas."

Castiel obeyed and allowed himself to relax against the mattress as Sam worked his hand over his arousal.

Sam gripped tightly, slowly moving his hand up and down the hardened shaft and ran his thumb over the sensitive head, earning a soft moan from the other. He felt Cas nuzzle into his neck, his breathing heavy as Sam quickened his pace. Sam could feel Castiel's thighs tremble under his touch and softly bit into his bottom lip as the angel began rocking his hips with the motion of Sam's hand.

"Do you like when I do this?" Sam asked softly, turning his face to place a tender kiss to the others forehead. Cas nodded gently, sucking in air between his clenched teeth, "Does it feel good?" When the angel whimpered in response, Sam felt his body stiffen. Knowing he was pleasing the only man that mattered to him now, made his body tremor. He craned his neck away from Cas and searched blindly for his warm lips and once he found them, Sam couldn't help but moan at the pure desperation in the others mouth.

Castiel rocked his hips harder against Sam's hand, keening with every thrust, "It feels really good." He mewled, fisting his hand into Sam's hair and pulling the hunter unbearably close.

Sam worked his hand harder, giving the angel as much friction as he could. He ran his thumb over the tip, collecting the precum that had gathered and slicked his hand down to the base. Castiel's motions quickly became fevered, his hips thrusting up to meet every jerk of Sam's hand. His knees shook under the pressure and Sam chuckled as Castiel took his lower lip into his mouth and bit down harshly. Castiel's moans grew in volume and with one final thrust Sam felt the angel spill over his hand, covering him from his wrist to his finger tips.

Sam placed one last kiss on Castiel's forehead before jumping from the bed and walking towards the bathroom to retrieve a hand towel. He ignored the straining in his jeans and returned quickly, wiping away all evidence of their act.

"I don't understand how this could make _you_ feel better." Castiel whispered, pulling his slacks back up, "I don't feel like I did anything for you."

Sam smiled softly, leaning forward and catching the angels lips with his own, "You did enough."

Castiel made a content noise in the back of his throat as he leaned into the kiss, pushing his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked between kisses.

Sam nodded lightly, wrapping his arms around Castiel and pulling him close enough for their bodies to mold together, "Please." He verified. He could feel Cas smile against his mouth and he felt himself ease into their contact.

Sam pushed his mouth harder against the angels and groaned roughly into the slightly parted lips of the other. His body was stubbornly aroused and he couldn't ignore the throbbing in his jeans anymore.

Sam took Cas' hand and lightly placed it between his legs, hoping the angel would catch on.

"Do I do the same thing?" Castiel asked, breaking his mouth away. His blue eyes ran cautiously over Sam's frame, seeming to take in every inch. When Sam nodded, Castiel sighed lightly and pressed his hand against the brothers crotch, "I don't know how to do this." He mumbled.

Sam laughed softly, keeping his hand over Castiel's, "It's okay, just do this." And he began to work his hand over the angels, motioning him to knead and massage his fingers against the fabric of his jeans, "It's okay, don't be so tense."

Castiel sighed again, louder this time and burrowed his face into the crook of Sam's neck, "I feel inadequate."

"You _are_." Sam laughed, "Just stop thinking so much."

Sam could feel the minutes passing by with Castiel's hand doing little for his need, but Sam couldn't bring himself to stop him. It wasn't so much of the release that he wanted, it was just the contact. He wanted to feel Cas, he just wanted to have the angel here with him.

Sam slowly began to rock his hips towards Castiel's clumsy hand, which only made the motions worse as Castiel attempted to keep with the rhythm. Sam couldn't help the laugh that fell from his mouth, "Cas, stop."

Castiel looked up into the Winchester's eyes, his irises filled with grief, "I'm sorry." He whispered, dropping his face back against Sam's neck.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sam slipped a hand up the side of Cas' face and brought his lips to his own. He sighed contently as familiarity laced his mouth, he could get use to this. And suddenly his face fell against the pillows lined on the bed, his lips still puckered and pressed firmly against the musky cotton cases.

"Sam?" Sam whipped his head around and locked eyes with Dean who still had the Impala's keys clutched firmly in his fist, "What're you doing?"

Sam could feel his face burn in embarrassment and quickly shook his head, "Just getting comfortable." He reached over and absently fluffed the pillow he had planted into, "You know how the hotel beds are." He smiled falsely and turned his attention to his hands.

"No, What are you doing awake?"

Sam cleared his throat loudly, "Uhh..." He couldn't help his voice from rising, "I just woke up."

Dean scoffed lightly, "Sammy." He murmured, turning towards the opposing bed, "Go to bed." He ordered, kicking his boots off and collapsing onto the mattress.

"Yeah." Sam whispered, rolling onto his side and pulling the fluffed pillow into his arms. He hated the feeling of loneliness that once again enveloped his soul.

Sam woke to the soft feel of fingers running down his jaw and over his neck. If he had been in his normal state of mind, he would have easily reached his hand out and taken out whatever it was that was disturbing his slumber, but when he peered through his lashes his eyes adjusted on the small silhouette of his angel.

"What are you doing?" Sam croaked out, his voice smothered with sleep. The room was pitch black, the only light coming from the moon that peered through the slummy window on the other side of the room.

Castiel said nothing and continued to draw imaginary lines down Sam's neck, over his collarbone and coming to a rest just above his heart. "You should try to keep yourself calm. Your heart rate is too fast for your own good."

Sam could hear the smile in Castiel's voice and scoffed quietly, "It's not every night I wake up face-to-face with someone touching me." Sam bit in his lower lip as Cas pulled his hand away from contact.

"I didn't want to wake you." He responded shamefully.

Sam more so felt the whimper that flew from his throat, than heard it and shifted so he was sitting with his back against the wall, "Come here." He ordered, holding his arms out for the angel to crawl into.

"Hold on."

Sam watched confused as Cas disappeared from the bed. A rush of air ran across the Winchester's face as Castiel came back into view, hovering over Dean. Sam watched intently as the angel pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead and turned back towards him.

"What did you just do?"

"Just taking precautions and making sure he won't wake for a few hours."

Sam felt his stomach turn at the thought of _why_ Castiel needed to make sure they had a few hours. He watched as Cas stood by the edge of the bed and shrugged off his trenchcoat followed by his suit jacket. Sam's throat slowly started to close, his mouth feeling dry and unused as Castiel's hands began to unbutton the white dress shirt that covered him.

"You don't have to do that." Sam whispered, putting his hand in front of him motioning for the angel to stop.

Castiel ceased all movement and shifted his eyes between Sam and the button beneath his fingers, "Okay." He replied dully, letting his hands drop to his sides, "I just thought that this was a part of-"

"No, don't-just come here." Sam ushered him with his outstretched hands and was more than happy when the angel crawled onto the mattress and into Sam's lap. Castiel tilted his head to the side and studied the hunter with broad eyes,

"You don't look as if you feel better." He pointed out, running a hand over Sam's shoulder, "Are you sure I helped you?"

Sam laughed lightly, pulling the other in for a soft kiss, "Yes, Cas. Stop asking.."

"Are you mad?" The angel continued, pulling out of Sam's reach,

"If you keep talking, I will be." Sam smiled in amusement as Castiel's face fell and suddenly became serious, "You don't have to poke and prod at everything, ya know. I'm okay. You're here with me," Sam ran his hands up Castiel's back as if to emphasize the fact, "And now I'm okay."

Castiel nodded, seeming to understand what the Winchester was saying and returned his hands to the buttons on his shirt, quickly popping three out from their holes.

Sam reached his hands to cover Cas', stopping the angel from undoing more, "You don't have to do this."

"I would not be doing this if I did not want to, Sam."

Sam groaned quietly, releasing his hands from Castiel's and nodded for him to keep going. As the buttons continued to drop from their placements, Sam licked his suddenly dry lips watching carefully as Castiel's skin was exposed.

Sam had never seen this side of Cas. He had never even seen the angel without his trenchcoat and now here he was, bare chested with lust filled eyes. Sam felt a shiver run up his spine as Castiel shook off his shirt. Sam watched with dazed eyes as he crawled back off of the bed, his hands already at the waist of his slacks, and quickly dropped the rest of his clothing.

Instantly, Sam reached for his own shirt, discarding it quickly and fumbled with the metal button on his jeans. Castiel's hand covered Sam's in an instant, making the hunters heart jump to his throat. The angel swiftly unzipped Sam's blue jeans and slid them off of his long legs, being careful not to move the Winchester from his spot against the headboard.

Once Sam was undressed, Castiel straddled him once again and pressed his body roughly to the others. Sam eyed the naked form before him, taking in every curve and muscle, and ran his fingers over the slightly toned chest of the angels.

Castiel returned the favor by brushing his index finger across Sam's cheek, following the line of his jaw and tracing the rise and curve of his lips. Without giving it much thought, Sam opened his mouth and swiftly took Castiel's finger in. The taste of the angels skin was like nothing Sam had ever experience; almost a light taste of honey tinged the others outer layer.

Castiel ground his hips towards Sam's as the hunter took another finger into his mouth and ran his tongue over every inch of the two digits. Cas pressed his fingers in and out of Sam's mouth and bit back a moan as he felt Sam's warm tongue work against him.

Sam could feel the angels arousal digging into his own and he quickly pulled Castiel to him, crushing their chests together, and rolled on top of him; positioning his legs between the smaller pair. Sam kept the angels fingers locked in his mouth, maintaining his tongues motions. He rocked his hips softly to the others and couldn't help the moan that slipped out of his mouth as Cas threw his head back against the pillows.

Sam withdrew the angels fingers from his mouth with a loud _pop_ and scattered chaste kisses down the pale chest below him. He drug his lips over Cas' ribs, across his naval and over his hips until he reached the angels length. Sam gripped tightly and could feel Castiel throb against his hand. Keeping his eyes closed, Sam laid a hand on the angels hips, motioning for him to keep still, as he sank his mouth over Castiel's arousal.

Castiel moaned loudly, immediately fisting the younger Winchester's hair, tugging and pulling at his locks. He bent his knees and threw them over Sam's shoulders as he felt Sam flattened his tongue and work the rest of his cock into his mouth

Sam reached an arm up and laid two fingers against Cas' lips, urging him to suck them and when he obeyed, Sam quickly thrust his fingers against the angels tongue.

Working himself lower on the angels dick, Sam pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slid them to rest against Castiel's entrance. The hunter opened his eyes and peered through his lashes, eying the other before pressing his fingers further against Castiel's body.

When the angel didn't move, Sam took the initiative and slipped both digits into the others warm body, causing Castiel to arch off of the bed violently, his mouth opened in a continuous moan. Sam felt a spike of desire fill his abdomen as he sank his fingers deeper into Castiel.

He worked his mouth to mirror his hands movements, sucking in every inch of the other as he pressed his fingers as far as they'd go into the writhing body below him.

Sam slipped a third finger into the angel and felt the muscles flutter against him. He relieved his mouth of its duties and smiled when Castiel moaned in agitation. Sliding his fingers out of the others' body, Sam wrapped his arms back around the angel and rolled onto his back, pulling Cas on top of him.

Castiel pressed his palms to Sam's chest and moved his legs to either side of the hunters hips, straddling him. He leaned down and placed a light kiss against Sam's mouth before grabbing his cock and positioning himself above the human,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked breathlessly, bending his knees for the angel to lean against.

Castiel said nothing and instead slowly slid himself down the others cock. He pierced his eyes shut and bit fiercely into his lower lip that trembled uncontrollably and Sam could do nothing but throw his head back against the pillows beneath him, working his hips towards the angel.

Castiel dug his fingers into Sam's chest as he eased himself lower, clenching his jaw unbearably tight. Sam reached a hand up to cup the side of his face and raised himself up to catch Cas in a kiss, but was quickly pushed away,

"Don't." Castiel ordered, letting himself relax against the Winchester's body, "Not yet."

Sam kept himself up, wrapping his arms around the others' small shoulders and placed his forehead to Cas', "You okay?"

Castiel glared at him, his eyes filled with regret, "Don't speak."

Sam laid back against the mattress, letting out a _humph_ before placing his hands on the angels hips.

The two men stayed this way for what felt like hours to Sam, not moving, not speaking and sure as hell not making eye contact. The room felt stiff with remorse and the hunter couldn't take it, "I asked you if you were sure." He whispered, throwing his arm over his eyes, "You don't have t-" Sam broke off into a moan as he felt Castiel begin to grind his hips against the other set, pressing down with haste as his hands gripped the sheets beside Sam until his knuckles were white.

Sam snapped his hands back to the others body, grabbing his thighs and thrusting his hips up in return. It didn't take long for the two to establish a rhythm that drove Sam up the wall.

Castiel pushed himself down onto the hunters cock in hurried, rough motions, allowing Sam unfathomable penetration. The loud whimpers and sighs coming from the angel clouded Sam's thoughts, his mind was blank, his eyes wouldn't open if even he wanted them to and he couldn't think of anything other than the unbelievable pressure on his cock.

Castiel leaned himself forward, resting his chest to the others and quickly pressed his mouth to Sam's, kissing him fervently. Their moans filled the room and Sam couldn't be more thankful for Cas' unworldly powers to keep Dean asleep. Gripping Castiel by the back of his head, Sam pulled the angels mouth closer, feeling the sting of the others teeth as they clumsily attempted to overpower one another.

Sam won.

Throwing the angel onto his back, the hunter grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulders, thrusting deeper. Castiel all but yelled when Sam felt the head of his dick graze against the smaller mans prostate. He felt Castiel stab his nails into his back as Sam rocked harder against him, picking up as much speed as he could. Coils formed in the pit of his stomach and his released gnawed at the back of his mind as Castiel continued to grow louder,

"Touch yourself." Sam demanded. The angel stared up at the man, his eyes filled with confusion. Sam hastily reached around himself to pluck one of Cas' hands off his back and shoved it towards the angels neglected cock, "Just, touch yourself the way I touched you before."

Castiel timidly grabbed his dick and began moving his wrist lightly, his legs instantly quaking under the touch. Sam panted out the angels name and quickly buried his face into the hollow of Cas' neck as he snapped his hips forward. The feeling of release overwhelmed the Winchester's thoughts as he felt Cas tighten around him. He could hear Castiel moan in frustration as he continued to jerk himself, and Sam hid the smile that threatened to overtake his face,

"I've got you." He whispered lightly against the angel's neck. Reaching down between their bodies, Sam gripped Castiel's cock attentively and pumped his hand up and down almost expertly.

Castiel dropped his legs from Sam's shoulders and wrapped them tightly around the man's waist, digging his heels into the toned Winchester's back, urging him to drive his body deeper.

It took every nerve in Sam's body to keep him from screaming the angel's name as he felt Castiel leak over his hand, spilling come over his abdomen and chest and in one final thrust Sam tipped over the edge. His hips jerked forward and his legs trembled as he rode out his orgasm, his teeth blindingly digging into Castiel's collarbone.

The two men laid without moving for what felt like hours before Sam lifted his hips and gently pulled away from Castiel who groaned displeased. The hunter edged off of the angel, his arms still wrapped around the others body and laid against him. Sam's head rested on Castiel's shoulder as he allowed his eyes to close.

"Cas?" He whispered. Castiel turned his head to face the brother, "I love you." Sam ignored the tension that rose in the body under him as he cuddled his face against Cas' jaw.

"What?" Castiel murmured, running a finger across Sam's cheek.

"I love you." The Winchester repeated, burrowing his face closer to the others.

Sleep slowly began to take Sam victim as his breathing evened out. He inhaled the scent of the angel as he slipped into a light slumber. "I love you, too." He heard the angel whisper against his skin and Sam felt a smile play on his lips as the relaxed into Cas.


End file.
